Who Is It?
by Umi Kawamura
Summary: What happens when Ray meets the person Kai loves the most in the whole world? What about Ray? Extemely short oneshot fic.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE (that's the bitterest truth in this world)

WHO IS IT?

Ray had been late to arrive at Tyson's home for the winter holidays. He had intentionally done that because he didn't want to face Kai unprepared. Kai always made his heart beat faster. Ray tried to tell him that he loves him but nearing him he became quiet as hundred questions pondered in his mind which had not been thought before like- What Kai thinks of him?... How would he react?... Will he take it seriously?... Or does he love somebody else? And Ray was not probably ready for the answers.

Ray quietly stepped in so as not to disturb Tyson, Max and Kenny who were planning as where to go to enjoy their summer holidays. Max had slept over Tyson's shoulder while Kenny was searching in the internet about the places that they should visit. Tyson seemed to like it and did not disturb Max's innocent slumbers. As Ray was quietly walking to the door of the room he usually slept in when he was in Tyson's house, Max suddenly opened his eyes and noticed him and called out loud, "Ray? Is that you?". Ray looked back smilingly and said, "Looks like I got caught".

'Welcome, Ray" told Tyson getting up and Kenny exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise! Why didn't you ever let us know that you were here?" said Kenny. "Sorry, I did not want to disturb you all" said Ray smiling apologetically.

"Where is Kai?" asked Ray. "Oh, what's happening?" asked Max. "Why? What happened?" asks Ray doubting that something has happened. "When Kai arrived here he also wanted to talk to you and asked us where is Ray but you were not there. Looked like something very important that he wanted to talk" replied Max. "Hello, Maxie. Kai always talks as if each and every word of his is very important and needs full attention" said Tyson. "What!" a sound comes and all of them turn back to see who said it and Tyson nearly froze at seeing the person everyone of them exclaimed "Kai!'.

"I mean it really needs attention because Kai never talks rubbish" said Tyson to correct his sentence. "I really do not care about it but thanks for the compliment, maybe" replied Kai. Ray remained like a statue looking at the handsome blunette but then he got himself together and managed to say, "Hello, Kai". "We are going to our room. It's late, now" said Tyson and wishing everybody goodnight Tyson and Max exit to the bedroom they usually shared. "I am too going to bed, Goodnight!" wished Kenny and went off to sleep. Ray was turning to go to the he and Kai shared but Kai hauled him and said "Would you like to sit down here for a while I have to tell you an important thing". Ray slightly nodded his head and sat down on the couch of the drawing room with Kai.

Both of them remained silence and Ray was thinking that what might be so important that Kai had to talk to him now and was very nervous. Ray broke the silence by asking "What the matter?" Kai looked at Ray and replied "The thing is that I am in love and I want to propose the person I love". Ray could feel his heart being torn into pieces but asked Kai without looking at him, "So, who is the lucky person?" "The person is here in fact in our bedroom and I want you to meet that person because you are the only person who can help me" replied Kai. "Oh!" exclaimed Ray knowing that it is becoming more harder for him to be with Kai and listen about the person whom Kai loves. 'Will you help me?" asks Kai. "Sure thing" replied Ray slowly getting up and trying to control his emotions.

"Where in the room?" asks Ray. "Go straight and move left you will find the person I love the most in my life" said Kai happy that Ray is going to help him. Ray sauntered to the room thinking about each and every emotion that came out just thinking about Kai and said to himself "However, it's all over now". Ray opened the door and followed Kai's direction but found a mirror there. Ray was astonished and told to himself "There has been some terrible mistake. Where is the person?" Kai came from back and wrapped his arms around Ray and asked "Can you see the person whom I love the most in the world?" indicating to Ray's image in the mirror. Ray blushed and turned towards Kai and then Kai asked 'Will you marry me, Ray?". "Yes" replied Ray and hugged Kai.

So that's the end of it all. I hope you enjoyed this fic as this is my first ever KaiXRay fic in Beyblade section. I would really love to hear from you as to what do you think about this fic. Please Read and Review.


End file.
